This invention relates principally to indoor sports mats that are connected to one another by fasteners when used, and separated for storage or transporting.
The mats of this kind are generally composed of a plurality of long unit mats that are to be connected by fasteners for use. The tape of each fastener is equipped with a part, about 10 cm long, extending from the end of each mat, from which part a slider is inserted to engage with the tapes. However, since the extending part of the conventional tape merely protrudes beyond the mat, it is by no means easy to accurately match the right and left tapes and to insert the slider from them, so that the unit mats and lines put on their surfaces are likely to deviate from one another, detracting from the mat appearance. Moreover, connection or assembly of these unit mats is too time consuming.